


The Shore

by thehiddenhero



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Grey Havens, Sailing, Thranduil Feels, i dont even know, legolas breaking his dads heart AGAIN, this is the shortest thing ive ever done, tiny drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 22:01:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4762607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehiddenhero/pseuds/thehiddenhero





	The Shore

The salty air in his lungs and the gentle sea breeze rustling his silver hair could do little to ease the ache of the elvenking’s heart.

“You are sure about this?”

“I am.”

He watched with a heavy heart as his son helped the dwarf, now slow and feeble in his old age, but no less stubborn, onto the ship. Gimli reminded Thranduil of Bard in his final years, and of how the proud king of Dale finally needed Thranduil’s assistance to do even the most basic things in life. The elfking did not mind of course, for they both knew that those days would be upon them sooner than later. Those days seem so far away now, though it has only been fifty years. Fifty years is nothing in the life of an elf, but living without Bard, for Thranduil it feels like endless agony. The grief is still fresh, the shock of a cold bed is still chilling and unsettling, and the king holds back tears as he watches his son, all he has in this world, prepare to leave the shores of Middle Earth forever.


End file.
